The Eve Chronicles
by BlakShadow
Summary: BY MARNIE This story follows Eve Black's (or Eve Torros as she is now… read it and you'll comprehend) career as a pirate lass the most infamous pirate in the Mediterranean Sea. Prequel to another pirate story soon to be published! Pre-Potc
1. A new beginning and Lee's realization

This is by my friend Marnie. This is like a prequel to the story that her and amy are writing. That will be up on ff.net soon

****

Disclaimer~ oh tra la la la! I have nothing to disclaim at this point! GO ME! But I still wish I owned a couple of people… is it even possible to own a person? I should ask the people in the basement… hmmmmmm I don't have a basement…

ANYWAY! (hmm almost wrote ANTWAY… keep me on me toes my basement monkeys!) this is the first chapter of the Eve Chronicles.

It follows Eve Black's (or Eve Torros as she is now… read it and you'll comprehend) career as a pirate lass (the most infamous pirate in the Mediterranean Sea).

Me and my friend are writing a Pirates of the Caribbean story and I came up with a character I really liked, so I gave her a life story… yay.

There shall be 4 parts to Eve's life story (most are unwritten but lie smugly within me noggin)

The Young Eve Chronicles ~ Eve as a cute little kiddie traveling around with her gypsy father and then her going to England.

The Eve Chronicles ~ Eve's pirate career and the events that lead her to…

The Pirates of the Caribbean story ~ Where Eve meets the crew of the Black Pearl and a mysterious girl named Willow.

And The Post Eve Chronicles ~ Eve's life after the POTC story and the rebuilding of her title.

Captain Jack Sparrow will make an appearance in this series, but will mostly be in the POTC story and the Post E.C.

READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW MATE! J

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

The Eve Chronicles Chapter 1

A new beginning and Lee's realization.

Eve Torre stood at the helm of her brand new ship 'The Deep Rhapsody' and gazed out at the horizon. It had been two weeks since she and her best friend Lee had fled from England after an incident involving Eve's late husband, John Fletcher… 

Lee walked up behind Eve. He was finally over his seasickness and was beginning to enjoy life on the open seas. 

"Eve, do you actually have a destination or are we just sailing blindly around, randomly declaring ourselves pirates?"

Eve smiled, she knew this question was going to come.

"Well Eve," persisted Lee. "Do we have a plan? Do you even know where we are?"

Eve turned to him grinning mischievously, "Come to my quarters Lee," she then shouted to Parkinson, her first mate, "Take then wheel and keep sailing due south."

"Aye Capt'n," he grunted, seizing the wheel.

Lee followed Eve below deck into her quarters.

"Please take a seat," she beckoned. "Now, I know you think that me becoming a pirate was a spontaneous event."

Lee furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not true. I've been planned this ever since I married that bastard John Fletcher," said Eve bluntly.

"But why?"

"Well on the way back from our first trip to Spain, remember, the one where I was forced to marry the old codger…"

"Yes, I remember," said Lee bitterly.

"Well on the way back to England our ship was attacked by pirates…"

"I knew that," interrupted Lee.

"Aye, but what you didn't know is that those pirates stole something very dear to me, a diamond necklace my mother gave to me on her deathbed…"

"Oh Eve! I'm so sorry…"

Eve ignored him, "so now you see, I'm determined to get it back."

"That's all well and good Eve, but why not let the Navy handle it?" asked Lee skeptically.

Eve leant back in her chair, "Lee, you may not be aware of this, but the navy are a bunch of incompetent gits. I'd be surprised if a quarter of 'em knew how to swim. And once, I saw an officer try to put on a pair of breeches as a sweater!"

Lee stared at her disbelievingly.

"And I found the life of a pirate incredibly appealing. Think about it Lee, we can go anywhere! Anywhere the sea takes us! France, Spain, Italy…"

"Anywhere except England."

"Anywhere except En… look, let's face it, I've never been the typical woman stereotype."

"That's true."

"I hate knitting and flower arranging and those bloody stupid tea parties! But above all I hate the fact that, no matter how many times I prove meself, I can never be seen as an equal in the eyes of society and I bloody hate it!"

"I respect you," said Lee soothingly.

"Yes, but you're not normal. But since this little pirate venture I've felt free for the first time in years…" a satisfied smile crept across Eve's face. "Now over the last year or so, I pilfered money out of me 'beloved' husbands accounts and I began to associate with pirates and learn what I needed to know, which included me acquiring this," Eve pulled a frayed piece of parchment out of her coat pocket and once again Lee furrowed his eyebrows.

"A treasure map. And if it's entirely accurate we should reach the treasure in about a week," Eve smiled at Lee's shocked expression. "Oh, I've also bought you here to discuss your position here on me ship. Now I personally wouldn't care if you slept for all the day and pilfered all the rum by night."

Lee grinned.

"But, me crew feel that, now you've gotten over your seasickness, you can start doing your fair share of work."

Lee's eyes went wide, "Eve, I don't know the first thing about boats!"

"Ship and I know you don't, that's why you're the knew cook! Congratulations!" Eve leapt to her feet and shook his hand energetically, pulling him to his feet.

"Eve…"

"Now scurry off! There are many a fine pirate in need of a good supper!" she directed him out the door.

"But Eve…"

"Oh! And me name is no longer Eve Torre or Evelyn Fletcher, it's Eve Torros. Now go have fun in your new job!"

She slammed the door in Lee's face and smiled. She strutted over to her desk and sat down, looking over her map.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me…"

YOU REVIEW NOW! If you flame me I shall roast marshmallows… mmm… gooey… aw now I want marshmallows.

Constructive criticism is good… so is rum… 

RUM TO THE FIRST 3 REVIEWERS! And I don't get 3 reviewers MORE FOR ME! I like rum…

See review button… you go now!

Thanks for reading y'all! (How very hillbilly of me... hmm... i'm insane aren't i?)

i'm gonna explode NOW! .................................. boom.


	2. Eve's first plunder and the events there...

Disclaimer~ i disclaim nothing! except the people i'm just about to mention...

Hello peoples, look! i'm not as completely mental as last time!

Ok, last chapter, we met our heroine Captain Eve Torros of the Deep Rhapsody and her best friend Lee, her yummy Irish friend (think stuart townsend if yeh want, i think of this guy i know. he's in a band... so yummy...) We also met Parkie, Eve's first mate (think old guy, kinda like Gibbs... i like Gibbs! he's cool!)

in this chapter, Eve plunders and stuff (i give nothing away)

WARNING: SOME NUDITY, RECOMMENDED TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!

so yo ho ho and a bottle of rum

drink up and enjoy!

The Eve Chronicles, Chapter 2

Eve's first plunder and the events thereafter

Eve Torros squinted at the distance. It had been three weeks since she had begun her piracy and she'd already spotted the island on which was buried her, soon to be, first plunder.

Her first mate Parkinson walked up to her, "Capt'n, the island's been spotted," he said grizzly.

"Cheers Parkie," smiled Eve. "Now prepare to lower the anchor."

He furrowed his eyebrows, a look of concern flashed across his face. "The anchor? Now?"

"Aye," nodded Eve, her smile widening.

"But… we're quite a distance from the island."

Eve looked out to the distance, "True. And I would get a little closer if weren't for that for that giant reef surrounding the entire island, so we'll be taking the long boats out there savvy?"

Parkinson grunted in reply.

"Look 'ere Parkie, I know all a bit… iffie about women bein' bad luck and all, but you're all just going to have to trust me. And besides I've found a way to counter the bad luck."

Parkinson raised an eyebrow.

"You see by wearing this bandana," started Eve pointing at the bandana atop her head. "and being part gypsy counters the bad luck. But this bandana worn by a girl who is not part gypsy increases it, but that's completely irrelevant because I'm wearing it, savvy?"

Parkinson looked blank for a moment before give a small smile, "aye, that would do it."

Eve grinned at him and then shouted to the crew, "Lower the anchor! Prepare the longboats! We've got us a treasure to plunder!"

~~~~~

"And now fifty paces to the right and that's where is buried!" exclaimed Eve happily.

She and her crew had been pacing all over the island and they had finally found the location of the treasure.

"It should be buried right 'ere!" she said pointing to the ground.

"But Capt'n!" called out Gordon, one of the crew. "This is where we start'ed!"

Eve turned and saw the longboats on the beach, the same place they'd left them hours ago.

"Oh bollocks…" she muttered. Eve turned back to her crew, who were all staring at her. "Well go on you poncy whelps! Dig it up!"

The crew groaned and Eve walked over to Lee who had a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Smooth Eve," smirked Lee.

"Oh sod off."

Lee kept grinning at her.

"Do you want to start digging," threatened Eve.

"I'll be good…"

Gordon ran up to them, "Capt'n! We've struck some'ing!"

Eve gave a wicked grin, "Bloody brilliant! Lift it out!" 

Eve and Lee followed Gordon over to the hole. The crew carefully lifted out a big chest.

"Capt'n, it's locked," informed Benji, another member of the crew.

Eve smiled, pulled out a pistol and shot out the lock. She slowly opened the chest. Gold doubloons shone up at them.

"Perfect. Now you've only got two more to dig up."

The crew looked at her.

"Two more Capt'n?" gasped Gordon.

"Aye mate," confirmed Eve, her grin widening. "And when you've done that, yeh can load 'em up in the boats and take them back to me ship, with equal shares in the treasure of course."

The crew all exchanged glances and then started digging furiously.

"Bloody brilliant…" murmured Eve to herself.

~~~~~

Three treasure chests later, the weather had taken a turn for the worst.

"Capt'n," started Gordon, looking out to the cloudy horizon. "It's to dangerous to row out to the ship today."

"Yes, the waves are far to unruly," agreed Eve, pocketing her looking glass.

"So what are yeh orders capt'n?" asked Gordon down turning to her.

"We'll make camp 'ere for tonight and we'll get back out to the ship as soon as the weather improves."

"And the ship?"

"Parkinson's an experienced sailor and he's got some of the crew there to help 'im, we can trust 'im with the Deep Rhapsody," Eve looked up at Gordon. "It looks like the storms only going to be a problem for the ship, it's unlikely to hit the island, so why don't we have some fun…"

"What are yeh suggesting capt'n?"

A devious grin appeared on Eve's face, "Party." 

She turned suddenly and walked off. Gordon came running after her, "Capt'n, a party? But we've got no music! No food! No rum!"

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," she bent down and pulled open a concealed trap door. 

"Apparently, the traders used this island for awhile and they've left quite a few valuable items." Eve jumped down into the cellar and climbed back out with a box full of rum bottles.

She pushed the box into Gordon's arms, took a bottle for herself and started back for the campsite. He stood there dumfounded.

"Hurry up Gordon!"

He stumbled after her, "What about the food and music?"

"Well I've got me violin with me, as for food, who needs it when you've got rum!" Eve lifted her bottle to him and took a swig.

Gordon smiled deviously, and took a bottle for himself and toasted back to Eve.

"Now I say we celebrate our first plunder!"

"Aye Capt'n!"

They reached the campsite and saw the crew had already set alight a bon-fire, for the day was fast turning into night.

"Listen up!" Eve called to her crew. "I'm very pleased with your pirating and as a reward we are going to party! We've found some rum and there's more, which Gordon will get in a minute, so enjoy!"

The crew all lunged for the rum and Eve walked over to the longboats and pulled out her violin and started up a song.

The crew cheered, and the party began.

~~~~~

"Tha' Capt'n Eve Torros," slurred Gordon to several other members of the crew. "Now she's a fine lass."

"Oh aye!" agreed the others drunkenly.

"Hey ten pounds I get 'er into bed tonight!" propositioned Gordon.

"Bollocks! Fifteen says I get 'er in bed tonight!" countered Benji.

"I'll 'ave tha' bet!" interrupted Barty, another crew member.

"I think yeh both full o' it! It's obvious tha', tha' boy Lee, is gonna 'ave 'er tonight," said Nick, pointing at Eve and Lee, dancing around the fire.

"Yea, but when a lass like tha' 'as a choice between a boy like 'im and a man like me," started Gordon, smiling drunkenly. He then pointed to Benji, "and an ugly arsehole like Benji, of course she'll bed me!"

"'Ey!" yelled Benji in protest. "Compared to ye, I'm a bloody… bloody… sex god!"

"Are yeh bloomin' mad?! No way is she beddin' a bastard like ye!"

"Will yeh two stop yellin?!" ordered Nick, covering his ears.

"NO!" yelled Benji and Gordon in unison.

"Why don't yeh both go and try to woo 'er, so's we can settle this stupid argument!"

Benji and Gordon looked at each other, and then both scrambled to their feet and ran over to their captain.

"'ello mates!" called Eve happily.

Lee smiled at them and turned Eve in her arms as they danced.

"Capt'n!" started Gordon.

"Eve!" interrupted Benji.

"Can I 'ave this…"

"No can I …"

"Dance!" yelled Gordon finally.

Lee and Eve smiled at each other.

"I know," started Eve, a mischievous grin flashed across her face. "Why don't I dance with both of yeh!" Eve took a hold of both of them and pulled them close to her. She flashed a wink at Lee, then steered the two drunken pirates away from the fire, into the darkness.

Lee went and sat with the other pirates, a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Bad luck lad!" commented Barty. "Tha' lass is very fine indeed!"

Lee's grin grew wider, "Aye," he agreed.

~~~~~

"I 'ave a confession to make," started Eve, pulling away from the two pirates. "I've fancied both o' yeh ever since I laid eye's on yeh!"

Gordon and Benji both grinned stupidly.

"So let's make this a proper party!" she said seductively.

They both approached her, and she kissed each of them passionately.

She pulled back, "Now I'm gonna get us some more rum, why don't you two take off all yeh clothes and be ready for when I come back."

They both nodded and Eve strutted off. As soon as they lost sight of her, they both tore their clothes off and threw them into the bushes and awaited their captain.

~~~~~

Eve doubled around and sneaked quietly into the bushes. She spied her two dimwitted pirates, completely naked and saw their clothes lying just in front of her. Silently as she could, Eve reached out and gathered them up. She turned and started to walk off.

Suddenly a twig snapped under her boot and she dropped to the ground, becoming completely rigid.

Gordon and Benji both looked in the direction of the noise.

"Damn rats is everywhere!" quipped Benji and they both broke out in drunken laughter.

Eve breathed a sigh of relief and made her retreat. She ran back out to the campsite and threw the clothes across the beach.

Her pirate crew all looked at her in amazement as she walked up to Lee.

"Care to dance?"

"Love to," he took a hold of her hand and they started dancing again.

The pirates all took a big swig of rum and started up talk about what just happened.

"So Eve," whispered Lee. "What did you do to them?"

Eve smiled wickedly, "Oh, I'm just teaching them a lesson."

"Tell me."

"Don't worry, you'll see soon."

~~~~~

"I wonder wha's takin' so long," wondered Benji.

"Yeah, maybe we should go check…"

They both turned to where they'd left their clothes.

"Where are they?!"

They both searched frantically for their clothing.

"Bloody rats!"

"No Benji! Don't yeh see! Someone's taken 'em and taken Eve hostage!"

"Hostage?"

"Aye! Hostage! Cause there 'as never been a lass who can resist me charms…"

Benji stared at him.

"And yer charms o' course! We're irrisitable!"

They both looked at each other. 

"We 'ave to save the capt'n! Let's go!"

They both pulled a couple of leaves off a bush, to cover themselves and ran out to the campsite.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled, stumbling out there as they did.

The crew all looked at them astounded and then at Eve and then burst out in laughter.

"Unhand 'er!" Gordon yelled at Lee.

"Ok," Lee let Eve go and she folded her arms.

"Wait, ye weren't taken 'ostage!"

Eve smirked and shook her head.

"But… but… oh…"

Gordon and Benji stood there awkwardly, holding the leaves in front of themselves. 

Eve turned to her crew, "Now I want you to all understand this very important detail, I will NOT a tart and I will NOT be relieving any of yeh from yeh lust. I want you all to know that you have no chance what so ever of 'wooing me' and I'm no one's bonnie lass. Try it and yeh might end up starkers on some beach. Savvy?"

They all nodded and Gordon and Benji turned red.

"Oh and Benji, Gordon, those leaves are poisonous, they cause terrible rashes."

They both looked down and screamed.

The crew burst out into laughter once again as the two pirates went stumbling around, trying to gather all their clothes.

Eve laughed, leaning on Lee for support. She loved being captain…

Thus concludes our broadcast... :)

Oh, Gordon and Benji= not bad at all, think of yummy people

Nick and Barty= meh... i don't know yet, i know! you tell me whether to make 'em delicious as cake (or chocolate... i like chocolate) or like hobos... 

so you review now! .......please

shiny new pistols go to those who review!

so remember review and

15 men on the dead mans chest

yo ho ho and a bottle of rum

luv ur author

capt'n Marnie


End file.
